


Almost Caught

by Badboylover24



Category: Lego Ninjago, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/F, Hopeful Impregnation, Kama Sutra, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot (?), Pythor Guest Stars, Shemale Jasper, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Guest Starring: Pythor P. Chumsworth of Ninjago!Jasper and Peridot get some alone time for some...fun.  Hopefully, Pythor doesn't catch them in the act when he comes along.I don't own anything but the fanfic; they all belong to Rebecca Sugar and Lego.





	

It was another bright and sunny spring day at the barn house outside of Beach City. Peridot was busy playing a mystery/puzzle game on her tablet as she sat on the couch of the upper level of the barn. She would be enjoying the sunshine outside, but Pearl and Amethyst (as Opal) are doing some archery with their new friend Pythor from Ninjago. She doesn’t want to be rude; one false move or noise will result in one fatal mistake.

It wasn’t long before she heard creaking and turned to see Jasper climbing up the ladder to the upper floor. They’re lucky to have reinforced these floorboards to support the Gem’s weight; otherwise…ya know…

“Hey, Peri,” she said to her. “Lapis isn’t with you? I hadn’t seen her since coming back from my jog and figured she’d be with you.”

“So you took the time to shower and be decent for me,” Peridot finished. Jasper smirked as she held up one end of the white towel on her shoulders.

“Towel give me away?”

“No, but your citric passion fruit-scented shampoo did; I can smell it from here.” Jasper only laughed in amusement as she sat in the empty seat next to the smaller Gem.

“But to answer your earlier question,” Peridot added, “Garnet asked Lapis to come with her, Steven, and Connie to track down another Gem Monster. It’s a low-level threat, but from what I heard from Garnet, it’s highly annoying.” Jasper then turned to her with a sly grin, a realization coming to her mind.

“Sooo…since those four are out on a mission,” she asked, rubbing her chin in thought, “and Pearl and Amethyst are out with Pythor for some archery, does that mean it’s now just the two of us here?”

“I…guess so,” Peridot answered, arching an eyebrow after winning the puzzle on her tablet. “Why?” Jasper only leaned over her and lowered her head down to her bare shoulder, so close that she could kiss it.

“Oh, no reason,” she answered with a purr before plucking the tablet out of Peridot’s hands. The smaller Gem was about to ask her why she did that when she purred into her ear again, this time more seductively.

“Except it’s been a while since we had some…alone time.” She then nipped Peridot’s neck lightly that it tickled, causing the green Gem to giggle.

“J-Jazz!” she giggled, turning her body around to look up at the larger Gem chuckling down at her.

“C’mere, ya little lemon-lime munchkin,” she purred before pulling her into a kiss. Peridot only wrapped her arms around her neck the best she could before kissing her back before they moved up to the tongues.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Well, that was quite an archery hour if I do say so myself,” Pearl said as she, Amethyst, and Pythor left eh archery grounds and headed for the barn.

“I’ll say,” Amethyst laughed. “Pythor, ya got some killer aim on ya, dude!”

“Yes, well,” the Anacondrai chuckled, “I just prefer the bow and arrow over the sword any day. Uh, don’t tell Steven and Connie I said that.”

“Deal,” Pearl laughed before they heard a chime on her. She then took out her cell phone.

“Oh, it’s from Greg,” she said. “He asks that we pick up Dr. Maheswaran’s order from the Big Donut for their party. Oh, and Mr. Maheswaran wants to know what kind of sushi Pythor, Peridot, and Jasper like.”

“He’s taken up making sushi?” Amethyst replied. “Niiice. So, Pythor, ya like California roll, right?”

“Of course,” he replied. “If you want, I can go ask Jasper and Peridot what sushi they’d like.”

“Great idea,” Pearl said. “They should be in the barn.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peridot whimpered as Jasper kissed her bare stomach while twirling her two fingers inside her tight pussy. The two Gems are lying on a thick quickly on the floor in front of the couch, and Peridot was stripped of her leotard while the still clothed Jasper hovered over her.

“Ja…Jasper…”

“That’s it, baby,” the striped warrior purred. “Say my name.” Peridot could only giggle as her lover then nipped her lightly in the side. Jasper then moved up to kiss her Gem’s neck, earning a sigh from her.

“So…” the larger Gem purred to Peridot, “which Kama Sutra position do you want me to do to you? Piditaka, maybe?”

“N-No,” the smaller Gem answered with a stutter, shuddering as Jasper took her thick fingers out of her wet pussy. “We…we did that last time.” She then looked up at Jasper with seductive eyes. “I’m thinking…a kneeling version of Janukurpara?” As you may have figured out, the two of them have been using Kama Sutra in their love life.

“Oooh…” Jasper purred, smirking at the idea. “My kind of exercise.” Peridot just gave her a blushing smile.

“I…I wanna scream for you while you fuck me and bite my neck.” Jasper chuckled softly before kissing her sweetheart’s gem.

“You know what I like, you naughty Gem,” she growled, grinding her still clothed crotch against Peridot’s wet snatch. Peridot gasped and whimpered as Jasper’s cock rubbed against her, and the larger Gem growled as the cloth around it got damp, making it grow bigger, thicker, and harder…

“Hello?” The two Gems stopped when they heard a male voice call out from the ground level of the barn. “Peridot? Jasper?” It’s Pythor! Peridot suddenly felt Jasper’s hand cover her mouth before the smaller Gem could speak up.

“I’ll do the talking,” she purred with a sly, seductive look. “You just do the enjoying.” She then started to grind into her again, earning a muffled whimper from her blushing Peridot.

“Yeah, we’re up here, Pythor,” Jasper called out, turning to the side so as not to yell into her girlfriend’s face. “We’re kinda in the middle of something though.”

“Alright,” Pythor answered back. “Well, Pearl, Amethyst, and I are heading into town to get some donuts for the party later tonight, so we’ll be gone for about an hour. Oh, and Mr. Maheswaran wants to know what sushi you two like.” Jasper purred as Peridot got wetter on her cock.

“I…I think I’ll go for some spicy tuna,” she answered, struggling to keep it together. “Peri, you like cucumber and avocado, right?” As she asked her, Jasper unknowingly lessened her grip on Peridot’s mouth, allowing her to cry out.

“Y-YES!” Quickly, Jasper covered her mouth again while snickering down at her.

“Keep it down, babe…”

“Everything alright up there?” Pythor called.

“Yeah, fine,” Jasper answered back. “Peridot just loves her sushi.”

“Alright, just checking. See you two later, and you have Pearl’s cell phone number if you need to call us.”

“Got it.” Jasper just kept on grinding into Peridot as she listened to Pythor slither out of the barn; she can tell by the soft shuffling sound as Pythor slithered across the wood floor. Just as she can no longer hear him, Peridot screamed into her hand as she came all over the crotch of her pants. She lonely smirked down at her in spite of her now hardened cock.

“Sorry ‘bout that, babe,” she purred, removing her hand. “I just didn’t wanna stop. You know I love pleasuring you like this.”

“Still,” Peridot panted, “that was…risky, wasn’t it?”

“You know I’m a risk-taker, my Pretty Peri,” Jasper purred as she nuzzled her gem/nose into the smaller Gem’s neck. Peridot could only giggle as she wrapped her arms around Jasper’s neck the best she could.

“Now,” Jasper then purred to her, “where were we? Oh, right…” Peridot blushed more deeply when she felt Jasper pull the front of her pants down to let out her massive cock.

“I’m going to give you the ride of your live,” Jasper growled with a lustful grin.

“Haven’t you been always?” Peridot asked smugly but playfully. She yelped with surprise when Jasper lifted her up onto her lap, her small legs each finding itself wrapped over a muscular arm that held her by her waist with a strong but gentle hand.

“You know what I mean, babe,” Jasper purred to her before pressing her lips into hers for a kiss. As they kissed, Jasper took the opportune moment to slide into Peridot. In response to the massive dick sliding into her tight pussy, Peridot cried out through the kiss, making Jasper smirk into it. The smaller Gem pulled away, her cheeks an emerald green.

“Wh…Why do you…always…do that?” she panted. “You know…I hate it…when…you sneak…attack me…like that?” Jasper smirked down at her. She finds her reaction to her “sneak attack” an adorable turn-on.

“I can’t help it,” she explains with a shrug. “I just love your reaction…The way your eyes shine when pleasure shoots through you is just too beautiful.” Her lover’s blush grew deeper as she tried to keep it together.

“Just shut up and fuck me already, ya sexy clod, you,” she growled, earning a purring chuckle from Jasper.

“So sexy when bossy.” She then leaned down and bit gently into Peridot’s neck before bouncing her on her cock. In reply, Peridot cried out and clung closer to her.

“Ah! Oh…uh…uh…” Jasper just loves Peridot’s erotic cries, but she really wants to hear her scream her name, so she bit her neck harder and pumped her cock into her harder, faster, and more deeply.

“Ah!” Peridot cried out from the sudden increase, but she loves this part of Jasper. “Oh, Jasper! Yes! More, Jasper! Gimme more!”

“Just…say my name, babe,” the larger Gem growled, grunting from the tightness of Peridot’s pussy on her thick cock. “Star, Peri! You’re so tight! Ugh!” She gripped the smaller Gem’s hips and pumped into her more roughly, the head of her dick striking Peridot’s G-spot like crazy.

“Ah!” the tech cried, her entire face blushing forest green as her cries mixed with the lewd slaps from her rear striking the Quartz’s lap. “There! Right there, Jasper! Yes!”

Jasper kept on fucking Peridot for a good ten minutes before she felt her lover fist her hair so hard that the roots were hurting.

“Jas-Jasper!” she cried. “I…I’m cumming!” Her lover then held her closer, Peridot’s small-to-medium breasts pressing into Jasper’s broad and cushiony chest.

“Just…hang on…babe,” she growled. “I’m…almost there!”

“Inside!” the smaller Gem begged. “Cum inside me!” Jasper smirked deviously. They both love it when Jasper cums into Peridot; it always leaves a delicious feeling in both of them. So she brought up the power of her thrusts so as to cum before Peridot does. After thrusting like mad for thirty long seconds, the larger Gem came hard into her smaller lover with a roar. Feeling the large orgasm fire into her, Peridot also came with a cry, spraying all over Jasper’s lap as the larger Gem’s filled up and expanded her stomach. Jasper just stayed buried inside of her lover as she kept on filling her with her seed, up until the two of them got down from their high.

When the two of them are finally spent, they fell back onto the quilt as Peridot slipped off of Jasper. The larger Gem then turned to her as she collapsed onto her arm, her now plump stomach making her look like she’s pregnant with their love Gemlings.

“So,” she asked with a smirk, “you think we’ll get lucky this time?” Peridot looked down at her stomach and gently stroke it.

“Well, it was quite a load you’ve put into me,” she answered with a smile, “so it’s very likely.” She then snuggled into Jasper’s side with a sigh. “You think one of them will be our Fusion?”

“I’d like that idea,” Jasper chuckled as she hugged her green girlfriend. “Although I wouldn’t mind a little Peridot runt that I can spoil for a smile.” Peridot slapped her muscular arm with a laugh.

“You clod.”

“Yeah, but I’m your clod,” Jasper purred, hugging her closer to make her laugh more.


End file.
